The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268901 discloses a technique of distributing engine brake torque to front wheels and rear wheels in accordance with an ideal braking-torque distribution in a four-wheel drive vehicle which drives front wheels by an engine and rear wheels by a motor for suppressing either the front wheels or the rear wheels from being locked.